Trigger
by Mad-Hamlet
Summary: Takes place between ME1 and ME2 in the same story-verse as Blue: Cerulean. In the early days of their relationship Liara's trying to work up the courage to give Shepard something she's realized the commander has a slight ...interest in. It's not as easy, even with some coaching from Tali...


Drain Brameged Inc. Proudly Presents

A Mad-Hamlet production

**Author's notes: Takes place between ME1 and ME2. Yes, this is the same storyverse as Blue; the events taking place before, obviously.**

Trigger

"I want you to...to... No, too hard. How about: Shepard, bend me- Goddess, no...Commander I want y-you to- Why is this so hard?"

Tali poked her head through the doorway. "Liara? Who are you talking to?"

The asari in question shot straight up, her chair tumbled backward, one leg catching the back of her knees sending her stumbling forward onto the desk. A flailing hand caught the controls of her terminal and a female voice was clearly heard, "Do you want me? Do you want to spread my thighs and dig those fingers deep in my steamy azure? I'm so blue-fire hot! Run your tongue over my halo, baby. Come here, Goddess I want to feel you inside me, oh that's right. Drink my syrup! Shove it, shove it! Your fis-"

Liara killed it.

Literally.

A compact biotic push put a hole right through the machine, the console and the desk.

"Um..." Tali looked from the smoking ruin to Liara, one hand to her chest, breathing deeply and about as blue in the face as possible and still have a pulse. "I can fix it."

Trembling slightly, Liara put a hand to her head, a familiar gesture, "Thank you Tali. I apologize; you startled me."

The quarian was kneeling under the desk examining the damage. "If it means you'll put a hole in me I won't ask but..." she left the rest of the sentence unfinished.

Liara shook her head slightly, "No, it's alright."

Tali moved her omnitool over the computer tsk'ing behind her mask, "Poor baby, what did that mean asari do to you?" then turned her attention to the guilty party. "So what exactly was that you were listening too?"

"I..." Liara faltered, stiffened slightly and started over. "It's for Shepard."

The younger alien clasped her gloved hands together, the eyes behind her mask brightening. "Oh something romantic? How sweet! You two make the cutest couple!"

Liara seemed taken aback, "You- you know?" and a moment later. "Shepard? Cute?"

Tali blinked a few times, "Of course I know. Liara, the entire ship knows and yes she's cute...in a sort of phallic crazed my-gun-can-kill-solar-systems-disagree-with-me-go-on-I-dare-you, kind of way."

"But we were so discreet!" the asari protested covering her face in her hands.

"I'm," the quarian paused, she tapped drummed the fingers of one hand on the floor in thought. "I'm sure you thought so but..." again she drifted off.

"But what?" Liara pressed.

"Let just say it didn't take long for some people to notice the commander practically skipping around the CIC every morning after you went to visit her."

"I am going to KILL Joker," Liara fumed.

"Good call," Tali said, turning back to the computer. "Ah, all you did was blow the power supply. That'll be an easy fix. You were saying?"

Liara worried her lower lip. "Do you know how asari-"

"Bond?"

"Thank you, yes. Bond?" Liara slumped in her seat.

"I've heard stories," Tali said, her head was now far under the desk, the shadows illuminated by the glow from her omnitool. "Almost got it. Something about joining of minds, like telepathy?"

"Not really," Liara replied. "It would be more accurate to imply that there's more of a general awareness of each other. I suppose. I've- Shepard, she was my first," and quietly to just the air beside her she whisper. "And only Goddess bless."

"What was that last bit?" Tali called out, now almost vanished completely in the shadows under the desk.

"Nothing," Liara replied hastily. "It's just that I've become recently aware that the commander has...preferences. Or at least fantasies and I was thinking I...that I could..."

"Ah," Tali said from below. "That's...actually kind of sweet, Liara. Er...I think that fixed it," she scrambled out from under the desk, made a few last adjustments on her omnitool and the comuter on the desk flipped back on with a quiet hum.

"Ha!" Tali gave a fist pump. "Done in one," she turned her masked face to look at her friend. "Let me guess, the fantasies are giving you a hard time."

Liara groaned and put her face in her hands. "You have no idea."

"Costumes?"

"What?"

"Leather?"

"How do you-?"

"Oh, I know! Quantum field restraints!"

"That's possible?"

"Vortex play?"

"TALI!"

The asari swallowed, took a deep breath and started over. "No, nothing like that.

The computer had finished loading, automatically reopening the last files accessed before the system had suffered its 'accident'.

Tali bent over the desk and read what was displayed. Liara bolted out of her seat to stop her but was too late.

"What's a seeunt?" Tali asked looking over her shoulder.

Liara was positive the blood rushing to her head was going to have her locks standing straight up. "It's a hard 'K' sound, Tali."

Tali cocked her head to one side, putting the sounds together in her head. "Okay, so what's a cunt?"

Liara shivered a bit, trying to push the 'run the hell away from everything screaming' impulse away from where it was trying to throttle her brain; she tried slipping into her academic frame of mind, coolly analyzing the situation and offering the correct answer- for the sake of knowledge.

It wasn't working.

She said very stiffly, "It is a crude slang term for the female genitalia."

Tali started giggling. "Oho!" she wiggled in place a bit, shaking with mirth. "Rur'vivyi'!"

Liara's brows creased, "I think my translator failed, Tali. It sounded like you said rurrveeeviiiyiii?'

"Yes," the quarian nodded enthusiastically. "Rur'vivyi."

Liara confirmed very hesitantly, "That would mean-"

"Cunt!" Tali was practically jumping in place. "I have a cunt! Just a second."

She spun around, accessed Liara's computer then faced the asari again. "Just updated my translation index. Let's see."

The young quarian hopped up on the desk and crossed her legs before saying very matter-of-factly, "Whoa, I'd love to turn her over and viv'il'al'teeani her- No, still not done." she accessed the computer. "That...should...do...it."

And then in the same casual voice she looked Liara right in the face, and said "I bet she'd just love to slobber all over your drenched cunt looking up at you with wide, lust-filmy fuck-me eyes."

Liara fell down; the young quarian happily continued to blister the air with debauchery.

"Tell her to bend that fine, jiggling, ass over the desk, you're going to turn her into your personal cum-puppet!"

Tali slid off the desk, bent over and started slapping herself gently, "Right here, plunge in my steamy, love-slimed, slurp-creaming, fuck-path of screamgasms! Oh yeah, oh yeah, take me, take me like your own, life long, dripping, wet slut!"

Silence. Liara stared at the engineer, still bent over the desk, one hand half-way through another gentle spank.

"Umm..." The quarian jerked a little, as if startled, turned and started giggling again. She scratched the back of her helmet unconsciously. "eh, that's all I've got," she reached out and offered Liara her hand, pulling the still staring asari to her feet.

"Where- how- what?" Liara sputtered, pointing helplessly at Tali, where she had been a moment before and back to Tali. "But- and you're so...Goddess," for a third time Liara tried to conceal her embarrassment behind hands, so she was now peeking at the quarian from between her fingers.

Tali eyed her skeptically, cocked a finger at the asari like a gun and asked, "You know how I know you got a private education?"

"What has that got to do with anything?" Liara said, answering the question with a question.

Tali threw her hands up in the air, "Liara, we were teens. Extranet downloads were pretty much the main form of entertainment," she shrugged again. "One part shock value, another part bragging rights. Who hacks farther and faster through all the grown-up's lock-downs."

"And they allowed those kind of activities on the flotilla?" Liara exclaimed, goggle eyed.

"What? No!" Tali said, holding up her hands. "I've never done that...I mean it'd be kind- with the right pers-," the quarian hesitated, shrugged. "Starting over."

She held up one finger. "Just talk," she ticked off another finger. "Never did those things," her thumb. "Yet."

Liara started wringing her hands, struggling for words. "Shepard would- in her mind I saw-" the asari let her hands fall by her sides. "She'd probably enjoy it if I could do that."

"Talk dirty?"

The asari nodded mournfully, staring at the floor. "It was an impression that I...found when we were..." she rolled her wrist in the universal, 'you know' gesture.

"She...I'm not sure what it was exactly...just she reacted to something and … I got the impression of," another wrist roll. "Heat...and...lust when she... because of ideas."

"Dirty word ideas?"

"I guess," Liara mumbled. "It doesn't matter. I could never do something like that. I can barely have a conversation with anyone outside of the Normandy's crew."

"It's start," Tali almost leaped to her feet. "Bet you couldn't even have done that much when you first got here. So, you can practice on me."

"Goddess, no!" Liara exclaimed but it was too late. Her quarian friend practically scampered out the doorway only to stride back in moments later with an exaggerated swagger, arms swinging in great arcs, taking huge strides with her legs; an accurate caricature of machismo.

"Hey, yeah," she said effecting a slightly husky voice. "I'm Commander Shepard and I've just strangled a lot of bad guys with my shoelaces!"

Liara couldn't help herself, a small laugh managed to squeak through the near terminal sense of embarrassment she felt for her friends display.

"That's really not helping," she said between chuckles.

Tali dropped the act, "Didn't think so. Got what I wanted though, made you smile."

Liara nodded, the anxiety that had been spiraling in her stomach, burning like acid, had eased somewhat. Being able to laugh still, helped. "Thank you, Tali. I mean it."

Her friend eased herself down till she was sitting on the floor, her back to a wall, she drew up her knees and hugged them; through her faceplate her glowing eyes flickered as she blinked, studying the far older, yet in many ways still younger asari. "It's really not that hard, Liara," she said at last.

Liara shrugged again, she slumped back into her seat.

"Try it," Tali urged.

A moment of silence and then finally- "I-" another long silence. "I can't."

Tali sighed.

Liara stood suddenly, "Not to you," she said reaching down to momentarily rest one hand on her friend's masked head. "It's...it wouldn't be right."

Tali started up at her, "Um?" she asked without saying anything.

"I'm just going to do it," Liara said firmly. "I'm just going to walk right up to Shepard and tell her I want her t-to … I want," she swallowed, "that I would very m-much enjoy-, that I'd like her to d-do...stuff."

"Stuff," Tali repeated.

"Yes," Liara replied, staring at the open doorway as if it lead to an execution. "Stuff. Goodbye."

With a confidant stride she walked out of the room.

"Good luck!" Tali called after her.

Shepard's cabin was dark, the only light was from the small lamp beside her bed. The commander herself was laying on her side, arm crooked under her pillow, with her other hand she was holding a book. On the bedside table a mug of coffee steamed, the filtration system's constant tug causes the vapors to swirl and spin before they dissipated.

Liara stepped across the threshold, the door hissing shut behind her. Shepard glanced up from her reading at the sound and smiled. "Hey," she said quietly.

"Hello," Liara replied. "I was... was just passing and thought I'd stop by."

Shepard sat up and stretched her legs before laying the book in her lap, "I'm glad."

Liara's clasped hands would not come apart despite her best efforts and she had quite forgotten about her feet until...

"It is a nice doorway," Shepard said through her-half smile. "But the chairs have their moments."

Feeling the blood rushing to her face, Liara stuttered, "Y-yes of course. I was just-"

"Thinking?" Shepard continued to smile at her asari.

Liara's glanced for some way of skewering the conversation back into something resembling control, her eyes lit upon the book.

"What is the title of your book?" she asked, changing the topic will all the subtlety of a hammer to a kneecap.

Shepard glanced at the hard covered volume in her lap; it was not very thick, the edges worn with age. Dust and grime had worked their way under repair tape along the spine over the years and the the cover illustration was mostly faded but she could still make out the important parts.

"An old favorite," Shepard said running her fingers over the words that spelled out the title. "James and the Giant Peach."

Peach! Liara had read about that during her research, she could not quite recall how exactly but she was quite positive that there had been allusions to the fruit somewhere. Attempting to look coy, Liara leaned forward a bit, lowered her eyelashes just like she had practiced in the mirror when attempting to appear...what was the word...sultry.

"Peaches?" she said, paused for a deliberate moment and added, "That sounds vaguely erotic."

"Nah," Shepard replied absently still staring at the book in her lap, "That'd be James and The Giant Tomatoes."

"T-tomatoes?" She did her best to recall, from the pages and pages that she had studied, something, anything about sexual metaphors relating to tomatoes.

"Early twentieth century slang," Shepard explained picking up her coffee. "Or it was claimed to be. It could be heard a lot in movies made during the thirties, usually by bad guys, gangsters. I think it referred to overtly-sexual but not-to-bright women," Shepard blew gently on her coffee. "And also used as another term for a woman's breasts."

"Oh, I see," Liara said, staring at her hands.

Shepard took a slow sip of her coffee-

"Commander, would you like to play with my tomatoes?"

-and spit it clear across the room.

Shepard swung her legs off the bed coughing as Liara rushed over to assist.

"I'm- I'm sorry Shepard," she babbled, patting the commander on the back lightly. "I- what I mean...this was a mistake. I'm sorry...I mean more...still. Again- I'll leave-" she turned back to the door, ready to bolt when she felt Shepard's grip, one that could tighten like a vice if necessary, gently grab her wrist.

"No," the commander coughed, fighting to speak, "no, you're-" another cough, "you're staying right here."

Liara felt the gentle but insistent tug and allowed herself to be pulled back; her face was blazing, she knew it, her stomach had squeezed itself into a ball that apparently leaked acid or at least that's what it was feeling like. Using just the right amount of force Shepard spun the young asari around and gave a swift yank so Liara wound up on her lap, legs straddling the commander's thighs, leaving the two of them face to face.

"So," Shepard breathed, staring up into Liara's eyes, "tomatoes?"

Liara bit her lower lip, staring resolutely over the commander's shoulder.

"Liara," Shepard said gently. No response, just the absolute refusal to make eye-contact.

"Liara," Shepard said again, lifting a hand and caressing the asari's cheek with her knuckles. "Look at me."

A tiny shake of the head.

Shepard sighed, "Are you pregnant?"

Liara made eye-contact; in fact it was blazing eye-contant, "What?! No!"

Shepard started back, nonplussed, "Ah, there you are."

Face flushing the asari maiden returned to staring over the woman's shoulder.

Shepard cupped Liara's face and with gentle, bur unrelenting pressure, forced the other woman to face her, "You wanted to do something for me, didn't you."

Having no other option between staring at Shepard or staring at her lap Liara went with the latter so she had a perfect view of Shepard's other hand, casually placed on the asari's thigh, start sliding up...under...

"Youlikedirtytalk," Liara said in one quick sound. "Iwantt-to-"

Shepard's smile blossomed across her face, to Liara the room felt a little brighter. She leaned forward slightly, her cheek brushing up against the maiden's, the asari was trembling as the commander breathed hotly, each word separately, "Tell...me...what...to...do!"

Liara closed her eyes, the roaring in her head, embarrassment, desire, adoration...the...other thing..."Please," she heard Shepard hiss, "P-please touch my c-" she broke off.

Embarrassment got a toe hold, a mental flash of her room behind the infirmary; small, dark, safe...lonely.

She steeled herself, "Shepard, please touch m-my cu-cu-cu-" it refused to work.

Shepard's fingers slid up all the way and rubbed across- Shepard jerked in surprise, at the same time Liara gasped at the contact and fell against the commander, wrapping her arms around the human. Shaking slightly she lay her cheek on Shepard's shoulder, nuzzling gently with her lips.

"Liara," Shepard gaped. "You-you're not wearing any panties?"

"Is it good?" the asari mewed, the sound muffled.

In response Shepard curled her fingers, the sticky heat sliding between them, the soft flesh around them. Her asari's whole body shuddered against her. Liara smiled a tiny smile that Shepard could not have seen; the warmth in her chest melting away the tension. She'd done that much right then.

"What am I touching?" Shepard asked gently.

"You...you're touching-"

"No," Shepard interrupted. "What am I touching in asari?"

Without any instruction Liara's hips shifted slightly, she felt more of herself open around Shepard's fingers.

"Answer the question," Shepard insisted, she rotated her wrist slightly; Liara squeezed her fingers in response and whispered...something. The sound flowed into Shepard's ear, a hissing and a lot of rolling r's punctuated by Liara's gasp.

Brushing her cheek against the asari's, Shepard kissed the other woman, "And what's the direct translation?" and with that said, she added to Liara's challenge of answering by slowly removing her fingers all the while dragging her nails gently along the inner-walls. Then went back in...and out...

Liara came up, arching her back, her hips undulated in counter-point, almost outside herself she could hear her breath's rasping, the tiny, tiny ache from her own fingers, protesting at her death grip on Shepard's uniform, was easily ignored as she fought to get the words out, to answer her commander.

"My...v-veil to," the rippling spasm up her spine had her gaping like a fish; she flapped her mouth silently before getting enough self-control to finish, "veil to sweet water!"

Shepard's grin could have sliced through meter thick steel.

"And tell me in asari," and she emphasized each word with increased pressure, "What. You. What. Me. to. Do!"

Head flung back, eyes squeezed shut, arms locked around Shepard's shoulders, legs twined around the woman's waist, Liara cried aloud a longer sentence. Again its lyrical, melodic quality was completely foreign to Shepard. She had no idea where one sound began or ended. But the tone, the need embedded in the music- that was universally understandable.

"Translate!" Shepard barked, not a question this time.

She was plunging herself down now, riding Shepard's fingers, riding Shepard; she could hear how wet she was, feel the heat sliding down her thighs, the back of legs were damp, but she couldn't feel anything, no embarrassment touched her, no fear, nothing. So much of herself was wrapped around and being bound by absolute, selfish, giving, need.

With no hesitation what-so-ever, Liara screamed aloud, "Please, please, Shepard, part my veil and drink from my sweet waters!"

In an instant Shepard's free hand had whipped around Liara's waist; with a heave the soldier stood up, lifting her asari with her; spinning in place Shepard lifted Liara even higher, raising her hips so the commander's head was sandwiched between those blue thighs; bracing her asari's with her forearms, upper arms shaking with tension, she then gently lowered both of them onto the bed with her winding up face first in delicious asari.

Lifting her head the tips of Shepard's nose must have bumped into something sensitive; or at least the commander surmised from Liara's thrust.

"My, my, my what do we have here?" Shepard hummed, eying the view. Placing her hands on Liara's inner thighs, the commander pushed gently, spreading her asari wider.

"I just realized something," Shepard smiled, licking some of the wet off her lips. "I'm betting you know all about my girly parts, isn't that so Liara?"

"Uh...huh," Liara burbled.

"But I have no idea what any of these yummy looking bits are," Shepard continued. "What's this?" and she traced her fingers slowly down over the smooth arching skin that on a human female would have been called the vulva, and through two wet, oddly similar only light blue, lips. Her fingertips were drenched and she brought them to her lips, tongue flicking out the catch the clear strands stretching between her fingertips and their source.

"My...outer lips," Liara hissed from between clenched teeth. Shepard could hear the need in those words, feel the wild thundering of her asari's pulse through her thighs. "Shepard, please!"

"No, no, no," Shepard said, shaking her head; each movement causing the tip of her nose to brush up against the folds with a resulting shudder from her lover each time. "I still have more to learn!"

Using her thumbs Shepard spread the outer lips, "Aha!" she cried. "Here we have a difference."

Within, glimmering in the low light, was a second pair of lips but horizontal as opposed to human woman's vertical ones but most differently was the absence of a clitoris. Instead, neatly tucked between the two sets of lips was a thin, deep blue ring, running around Liara's entrance.

"Oh," Shepard breathed, dragging out the sound. "I remember this, what's it called?"

"A...a rough translation, would be the-the Halo."

"Your Halo?" Shepard prodded. "Because it takes you to heaven?"

"N-no," Liara's trembling was growing. "Heaven is a hu- Goddess, Shepard!- human concept, the Halo submerges us."

"Into the sea," Shepard leaned forward, the tip of her tongue almost, almost touching.

"What do you want Liara?"

"Please!"

"Say it again," that word, that beautiful, beautiful word. Hearing it come from Liara, knowing those lips were shaping that word, the sweet breath giving it voice, the need, the hunger- it made the commander feel all gooey inside-

-and outside.

"Shepard, please, please, please," Liara's frantic words picked up speed. "Please,pleasepleasepleaseohpleasego ddesspleasedoitdotidoit!"

"Tick-tock," Shepard sung, "Time to wind the clock," and she dragged the tip of her tongue around and around Liara's halo.

Liara came off the bed.

Her nails raked through the commander's hair; she thrust her pelvis up, trying to get more while at the same time her heels drummed a mad staccato on Shepard's back. Shepard herself drank. The taste was...and the texture...Sweet Jesus...so smooth and hot, rivulets seared over her chin, she was curling her tongue through those two sets of lips, scooping up as much as she could, trembling at the flavor. She was grinding her own thighs together, tiny sparks of pleasure doing more to incite the already voracious need, the growing awareness of how empty she felt inside and her longing. As if hoping her own actions would somehow satisfy, with two fingers she spread her asari wide and then slipped them in.

"Ghu-!" Liara keened, half rising again- the word stuck in her throat, choked off by cresting pleasure. Shepard thrust sending her asari arching again, the same word lodged half formed but unable to express the joy she felt. Again Shepard thrust, and again Liara cried out...

And again...

And again...

And-

"Goddess?" Shepard whispered, peeking up, "Is that what you're trying to say?" Liara nodded frantically; the asari maiden couldn't see Shepard's face with her eyes squeezed shut but she could certainly hear the smile in her voice.

"Am I your goddess?" Shepard asked, another frantic nod.

"More?" she scissored her fingers open on the withdrawal.

"G-g-goddess a-bove, yes!"

Shepard moved faster, "More?"

Liara's upper body was supported on her elbows now, belly, pelvis and butt raised off the covers, Shepard crouched between spread thighs supported on the commander's shoulders. She added a twisting of the wrist along with increasing the pace a notch. The twinges inside her own body were growing, from maddening itch, to hunger, to need, to desperation ping-ponging along her nerves; but she wouldn't stop, couldn't stop, her asari was first.

"Liara?"

An inquisitive moan was the best her asari could manage.

"What do you want?"

Spreading her legs so they fell off Shepard's shoulders, Liara practically lunged forwards, clasped the commander's face in her hands and forced her to look deep into her black, upon black, upon black eyes, "Embrace-Ah, fuck it!"

And Liara kissed her.

When their lips met she triggered the meld.

And... her- she was …...

they..

cunt

… they were.. on her knees...

I can see!

Eyes closed...

Falling.

Fuck ...there, touching me there...

Catch the wave!

cum for me, for us

Can't feel my...

Can't feel our...

tastetake her!

her taste!

Stars!

ohgodgoddess!

ohgod!goddes

ohgod! Goddess!

Ohgod! Goddess!

Oh god! Goddess!

Never end, please, please never, never end.

It never will.

I lo-

Shepard opened her eyes, breathed in, out, in once more and said in a shakey voice, "Wow."

Liara lay sprawled atop her, one leg flung across her belly, an arm covering Shepard's chest and she clung to her human tightly; her body gave the occasional twitch; tiny whimpering accompanied these.

Turning in the asari's embrace Shepard cupped a blue cheek, "Hey beautiful, you okay?"

Thick eyelashes fluttered open, "I..." the sheen of moisture was visible in those blue eyes, "I..."

And there she was, the 'dirty talk', the vulgar (exciting!) words and expressions- she had that now. She could do it. She had faced that fear and conquered it- she could say the words now; now she could say anything to her Shepard; all she had to do was open her mouth and -

"Shepard, I think I lo-" give in to fear. "I think you were wonderful."

Shepard swallowed saying, "Yeah, uhm...I think I lo- think I was pretty amazing," and if Shepard was worried that her smile appeared forced, or if Liara noticed that Shepard's smile looked fake, neither of them said anything.

The commander glanced down at the front of her pants. "Oh crap, I look like-"

Liara gave a breathy laugh, still recovering. After a moment she said, "Well commander, the meld does share the physical sensations; the consequences are to be expected."

She eyed Shepard and she knew she looked sultry, "for what I have in mind you'd have to take them off any way, soaked or otherwise."

"Oh? Why?"

"Because I want to lick your rur'vivyi!"

"That sounds- my what?"

**END- Trigger.**


End file.
